


BOXED

by fandomoverload



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: claustophobia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-02-11 01:47:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12924708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomoverload/pseuds/fandomoverload
Summary: Trixie is in for a birthday that she could have never imagined, and we learned why Lucifer doesn't like closed spaces





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Navaros](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Navaros/gifts).



**Author’s Notes:  Going through some serious writer’s block right now, and took to my friends over at AO3 for some ways to distract me.   Someone to give me some ideas, for some stories   It’s still early and they are coming in, but this was the first one and it tickled my fancy.   This shouldn’t be longer than three chapters, and hopefully, I’ll get it all posted today because it’s writing itself.   Don’t know how long each chapter will be, I go where the words take me you know this, and that’s why most of the time my notes at the beginning of a chapter don’t coincide with what is on the page, but hey I think that’s what makes everything interesting and helps you and me on this journey we got going.   All mistakes are mine because I have no beta.  I think that my writing has gotten a lot better and is easy to follow, so let's just get this started, shall we.   I hope you enjoy this Navaros, I just recc’d your story to some people and didn’t even realize it was yours until after I recc’d so good on you.   Okay, let’s go.**

**Chapter 1: Happy Birthday**

She was going nuts.    She knew that she was probably making one of the biggest mistakes in her life, but Dan was in New Jersey testifying on some case, and even after he hopped on a plane to get back it would take at least five hours for him to get back, so when she asked for Lucifer’s help she hadn’t thought things through.   

Sure, he didn’t like children, but he had been coming around more often spending time with them.   He was her partner and she knew that something big was going on with him, but he didn’t want to tell her.   So, sue her if she was using Trixie, she had noticed that her daughter had a way of making both Maze and Lucifer open up about things.   So, they had been gone about an hour, it wasn’t time to panic yet was it?    No, she’d give them one more hour and then she’d start the panicking.

 

*BOXED*

If anyone asked Lucifer Morningstar he would deny the fact that he was having a good time.   At first, he was upset when the detective had woken him early from his bed in her most breathless voice whispering “I need you”, of course, he would have been a fool if he didn’t rush over to her house to make passionate love to her, because when a woman is speaking to a man that way, it’s obvious she has needs.   Needs that if anyone were going to fulfill it would most definitely be him, and not some Lieutenant who had barely been in town for two days and was already trying to tickle his detective’s fancy.   Wouldn't she fall for that?    Would she?    He had already taken a bullet for her, that’s one thing that he had already done, he had even let her shoot him so maybe he did have the upper hand in this situation after all.   Too make sure that he stayed in the number one slot he had agreed to take out the spawn as a distraction for her birthday.    He didn’t really get birthdays, I mean you were born congratulations, but apparently, it was big for young ones, and Dan was away on business instead of taking a personal day like Chloe had, so he would be there for her.

It was easy really, all he had to do was smile at her, pretend to be listening to everything she said, and of course, there were presents.   Chloe told him, he could buy her something, but what fun was there in that.   When he took her too the jewelry store her eyes lit up, and the perky saleswoman was so kind to help him pick out a nice pair of diamonds for his “daughter”.   She commented on what a great pair they made, so maybe just maybe hanging out with little Decker wasn’t so bad after all.   He looked at his watch, it had been about an hour, he thought he’d take her for some ice cream and return her to her mother.

“Well now darling it’s your day, and I’m going to have to get you back to your mother soon.   What do you say?   You and I stop for a celebratory cone of ice cream?” he asked looking down at Trixie.

“Well….” She pondered.  
“Yes?” he asked intrigued.

“Well I am ten now, and you said that you are a man of your word, and I was wondering if I could get that driving lesson you’ve been putting off?” she asked giving her best smile.

Lucifer knew exactly what she was doing, and he had to commend her.   He was all for taking hero ut the very next day for her driving lesson, but her mother had informed him that she needed to be older before she could learn how to drive.  Now, he was pretty sure that she meant older than ten but, if he told her that he was only doing what she said, it couldn’t be considered a lie.

“If I were to do this I would need two favors in return?” he asked.

“Deal!” she asked excitedly.

“Word of advice for the future spawn, if you are to take part in a verbal contract with someone, know all the details before agreeing.   You have no idea, what the two favors are, I could have told you to go rob a bank, or kill your mother, and if you are honest you would have had to do it.   Remember your word is your bond, and if you’re always honest then people will trust you, and the world can be your playground.   So, from now on if someone mentions a favor ask what the favors are before agreeing.

“Alright Lucifer I will remember, what are your terms?” she asked.

“The first one is simple from this very moment when we play Monopoly, I am and will always be the car.” He told her.

He waited for her confirmation which she gave him with a curt nod.

“That’s lovely, and this one and this is a very important child and I know that only you can do it.   I need you to remember every little thing your mother ever says or does to one Lt. Marcus Pierce, are we clear Pierce he’s her boss?”

“I promise.” She told him excitedly putting out her hand for him to shake. 

He smiled as she put her hand.   He would admit, that something about her did bring a flurry to his heart.   Out of all the spawn in the world, he could be in the room with her for hours on end if need be.

“Alright then let's go, but once we are in the car you must listen to what I say, deal?”

“Deal.” She squealed grabbing his hand and running off towards the car.

 

*BOXED*

 

He couldn’t believe he was doing this.   He wasn’t in this life anymore, he had met a nice woman and had moved out to Colorado and was living the life of a good man, but when his brother called he came.    It had taken him 14 hours to drive down yesterday, and all he had managed to do was put a tracker on his car, now he’d been following him.   His brother would kill him if knew that he brought a partner with him, but what could you do he wasn’t as young as he use to be.   Then he saw him coming from the jewelers with something that his partner didn’t tell him about when he picked up his shift.   He picked up the phone and dialed a number.

“Hello.” He answered after three rings.

“Hey Zito, it’s Ollie, I can’t do this.   You didn’t tell me everything, and I can’t have no parts of this.” He exclaimed.

“Are you shitting me, Ollie, I let my best man go down for that shit you pulled a few years back and you told me if needed anything all I had to do was call, and this is what I’m doing.    All you have to do is taking him to the place it’s all set up, I’ll make him sit there until I can get there tonight, and I’ll handle it myself, all you have to do is get him there.”

“He has a kid!” he shouted.

There was a long pause and Ollie was hoping that his brother was going to go through with this, the kid had on a crown, and a happy birthday sash, he couldn’t kill a kid on her birthday.

“That’s perfect!    I didn’t know he had a family.    The guy has been going around saying he was the devil, and when you think Satan you don’t think picket fence.   Take them both to the container, I’ll make them sweat it out, and then I’ll use her as leverage.   I’m sure we can come to an agreement if it’s for his baby girl.”

Ollie took a moment to think about that, and he knew that his brother had done a lot of despicable things, and he had helped but he knew that when it came to children that were a bridge they didn’t cross, so he felt comfortable with pressing the button on the device he had been riding around with him the whole time.

 

*BOXED*

Lucifer would admit that the little hellion was a fast learner, and he knew that the best thing to do was to stop while they were ahead.   So, he had quickly had her back in the passenger seat and buckled in tightly and they were heading back home, then the tire blew.

He would admit that he had been going faster than he should’ve and his head hit his steering wheel hard.   The airbag that he knew was there didn’t deploy.   He had stuck his hand out stopping the little one’s frame from going through the steering wheel, but his hand twisted oddly cracking three fingers and sending an odd sensation through his entire arm.    Was that pain?   It was, it was a pain.   That meant….

“You little Decker.” He groaned to a shell-shocked Trixie.

He knew that she must be terrified, and at a moment like this an adult is supposed to comfort a child, but he had just sort been blown up or something and everything was a little fuzzy since she was an adjacent miracle.    He had to figure out how to get them out of there.   He was just glad that they hadn’t been in traffic yet.   He could hear sirens, which meant someone must’ve called the cops, so he could just lose consciousness right now right?

That thought was still in his mind but both doors opened, and they were being pulled from the car.    He needed to stop what was happening, but he couldn’t think.  He was the devil, they shouldn’t be able to do this, and he knew he had the strength, but because of who she was he was about to succumb to his injuries.   Before he lost consciousness, he heard the most horrendous sound that he hoped he would never hear again, and that was Trixie screaming.

 

**End Notes:   This will be a 3 shot.  I had to set the scene for the real plot that will happen in the next chapter.   NO worries all this story will be posted today unless I’m abducted and drug off someplace.  I hope you like it.**

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Author’s Notes: They were forty of them.   I tried to get back to the keyboard, but they said no, you shall not get back there.   You shall read all of the new updates, and contemplate all of the great requests that you got on your posts.   You are too avoid the story at all cast.   That is what has kept me from updating this story, but I’m back now, and today this story will be complete.**

**Chapter 2: Light & Dark**

The house was full of activity    They had set up a basecamp waiting for the call to come in.   They took them, and not killed them so they were obviously after money.   Which was fine, she didn’t have any, but Lucifer had tons, and Amenadiel told her that he would pay whatever it took to get him back, so that wasn’t a problem.   The thing was she was expected to sit there and just wait for the call to come in.   She was supposed to wait for someone to call in and tell her how much they were worth?    Like how did they expect her to do that, and she most definitely couldn’t in these conditions.

“Could you shut her up?” Chloe snapped.

“I can’t something happened to Lucifer.” Amenadiel explained as if that made perfect sense.

“What does that mean?” she asked.

“It means that someone has done something to him, and I can’t find him.   The pull is like something you can never explain.  I’m apart of him, and he is hurt, and he may be dying, and I just want to find the person who did this and hurt them…bad!” she shouted.

“That’s how I feel about Trixie, and they expect me to just sit here and wait for some ransom call, for how long?   Anything could be happening to them?” Chloe told her.

“Well then, lets go!” Maze jumped from the seat.

This was exactly what Chloe needed.    No one wanted to let her leave and go and find her daughter herself.   Marcus was there trying to be comforting, but he wasn’t the arms that she wanted around her, and Dan wasn’t there either, but he wasn’t the arms she wanted either.   She needed him, and he was someplace hurt, and even though she knew that they had taken her daughter because of something that he had done, she wanted him back just as much as Trixie.   She needed him, she just hoped they were okay.

 

*BROKEN*

Trixie was very proud of herself.   When the man had told her to be quiet, she had stayed quiet and he had been nice.   He told her that he had to leave them there, but all they had to do was as they were told, and they wouldn’t be hurt.   He told her that her mommy and daddy would come for her, and she knew that her mommy would.   Her daddy wasn’t there, and the last time she was taken Lucifer came for her, but Lucifer was there with her.

He wasn’t okay though.   That was something that she knew, because he was sleeping.    She had put a fight for awhile when they took her, but Lucifer had slept the whole ride in the van, and now where they were being kept, he was sleeping on the bed that put him in.    There was a chair she was sitting in, but besides that the room was completely black.   There was a light hanging that gave the room an eerie look to it.    It looked like something could be hiding in every corner, and all she wanted was for Lucifer to open his eyes.  

“Lucifer.” She called out nudging him.

He didn’t even flinch.    She decided to touch his head to see if there was a lump or anything.    He could have a concussion.   She was 10 years old now, she was no longer a baby.    She knew these things, the important ones.     It didn’t take her long to discover the huge lump on the side of his head.   It even had a little blood coming from it.   He let a weird sound when she brushed her hand against it.    She noticed he was holding his arm funny, when she went to grab it….

“No!” he growled as his eyes open wide, but they were little balls of fire.

She was surprised, and she quickly pulled her hand away gasping.    “Are you a monster?” she asked.

“Yes.” He growled looking at her a little unfocused.    He was not expecting what happened next.

“Cool.” She beamed.

 

*BOXED*

Chloe was slowly rethinking this idea.   Not the looking for Lucifer and Trixie thing, never that, but letting Maze tag along, and even stranger Amenadiel.    They had spent the last hour retracing the duos steps of the morning, and soon they would be going to where the car was found.   Chloe told them maybe they could ask a couple more people what happened, people would open more the second time around in some cases.   She could tell them that Amenadiel was Lucifer’s brother, and Maze was…well she didn’t know what but it sure would not be “his caretaker forged in the bowels of hell to serve and protect her lord and master with her last breath…. retired”.   It most definitely would not be that.

They were weird though.    Amenadiel sat in the back almost unblinking.   He was a man on a mission, looking around erratically, like something could pounce on them inside of the car, and Maze was all about killing and being as much as Maze was until they knew she was heading from where they were taken.   The demeanors instantly changed.   Amenadiel became even quieter, and Maze had closed her eyes, and it’s as if her body was putting off some kind of hum.

“Okay what the hell.” Chloe shouted.”  
“He’s alive!” they spoke in unison.

 

*BOXED*

He was dizzy, and it felt as if he would throw up at any moment, but he had to keep his shit together, for the spawn.   She was obviously frightened, but she was trying to put on a brave face as they say.    She just kept looking at him oddly.   He was trying to find them away out, he was going to keep him safe.

“What are you doing?” she asked him.

“Child, they are holding us in some kind of container, I can only imagine what they have in store for us.   I must find a way to get us out of here before they come back.   Normally I would well dismember them and make them curse the day they ever crossed our path, but I can’t when you’re well you.” He explained.

“What does that mean?” she asked.

“Nothing you need to worry about, it’s just well apparently you’re just like your mother, which at times would be a good thing, but right now it’s going to make all of this a little dicey.” He groaned grabbing the back of his neck.

“You need ice.    I looked around, but there isn’t any considering.    I don’t like it in here, it’s too dark considering.

“Considering what, why do you keep saying that?” he demanded maybe a little too harshly.

“We’re in a freezer.    I don’t think it’s on though, everything’s melting.” She told him.

He began to look around and that’s when he did notice that was indeed where they were.    Could things get any worse?

“Do you think It’s going to take her long to find us?   I’m scared.” She shivered.

 

*BOXED*

Forensics had been through there with a fine-tooth comb, but she thought maybe she would find something they didn’t see.    She knew her partner, and if he were to let himself be taken, obviously he would leave some kind of clue for her to find them.    She was angry for a while because this was obviously all his fault, but she knew that he wouldn’t want he daughter to be afraid and they had probably threatened her in some way.    She couldn’t find anything to go on though.   She nearly had a heart attack when her phone rang.

“Hello.” She answered.

“Chloe, where the hell are you?    I get here, and they say that the three of you left hours ago.” Dan demanded.

She looked at her watch and realized that it had been three hours since she had last talked to him, he must’ve lied about where he was.

“I couldn’t just sit around and wait for someone to call asking for money.   I’m a cop I belonged out here in the field.   Have you heard anything?    You could come and help look for the clues.”

“No call has come in yet.   I do know that when I find Morningstar I’m going to tear him a new one!”

“Dan, you know that he wouldn’t let anything happen to Trixie, he adores her.”

Chloe didn’t understand why she had to explain Lucifer to Dan, they had become friends, or at least she thought that had.

“I know.  It’s just seems like if he were to do something strange he should’ve done it by now.   He should have done it by now, I mean within seconds he would have suspects pissing their pants, how come he let them be taken?” Dan asked.

She wanted to be angry with him, he was wondering why Lucifer did this, and he did that, but really it was all his fault because if he would have been here then Chloe would be here, and they would be having Chocolate Cake, but no he had do work related things and he didn’t give a damn about….

“Oh no!” Amenadiel shouted cutting her thoughts.

“I have to go Dan.” She hung up.

“What did you find?” she asked rushing over to where they stood huddled around something.

She was more than confused when she saw them huddle over what looked like three pieces of broken black rock that wasn’t anywhere near the car, and had her reconsidering bringing them once again.

“What is that?” she asked hoping they would make her understand.

“Detective, what has my brother told you about our family?” Amenadiel inquired.

“Amenadiel.” Maze warned.

“I know what I’m doing Maze, and it’s important.”

“Nothing really.   I mean he told me that you were his brother, and I was guessing that there was some kind of adoption going and, Charlotte is your mother, well at least she was for a time, but why the hell are we discussing that there are more important things going on right now don’t you think?” Chloe spoke getting agitated.

“See, now let's just look around here and see if we can figure out what’s going on?   They are around here somewhere I can sense him.” Maze added.

“Maze it’s important, for what kind of state he might be in when we find him.    It’s important because of the safety of Chloe’s daughter.”

“The safety of Trixie, are you saying that Trixie isn’t safe with Lucifer?     Tell me Amenadiel, now!”

Chloe’s bottom fell out, all day she was thinking that her daughter was safe as long as she was with Lucifer.   He wouldn’t let any harm come to her, but now she wasn’t so sure.    What was he saying to her?

“He must’ve told you something along the lines of being the light bringer?” he questioned.

“Yes.”

“Lucifer and his twin brother were like day and night, and they did everything together.    Our father had never made beings that were identical in appearance, but personality wise they were polar opposites.   They worked through, together they created the universe.   The thing was they had to be together, and my father loved that about them, but we were test subjects.   He had them together made them need each other, and love each other completely, and then he ripped them apart to see how they would do without each other, or against each other.    The nights were the worst because they so used to share a bedroom and that’s when we found out that they both had phobias if you would.”

Chloe knew that she ever met their father she would punch him in the face, but that was not the problem right now.

“What kind of phobia?” she asked.

“When they aren’t together they have an intense fear of both the dark and closed spaces.”

“What?    That makes no sense.  This is the first I’m hearing of a brother and Lucifer goes on and on about being the devil, I find it hard to believe that the devil is afraid of the dark.”

“You’re right.   How can Lucifer be afraid of the dark?   He owns the night, feeds off of it, he can bend it to his will if he wanted to.   Since being here I’ve been doing a lot of studying, and it’s psychosomatic.    It’s how the loss of being apart manifests itself into existence.   They become physically ill when they are together.   It’s there “twin bond”, I think that’s what it would be called here on this plane.

“What are we looking at?”

“When they realized that they were going to be able to d everything together anymore they wanted to give a piece of themselves to each other, a piece that they knew no matter what they would always be together.    Lucifer gave his brother a ring with a red stone, it represents everything that is him, and he forged it with the power of light, or what he now calls his hellfire.   Michael reciprocated and gave him the dark stone that Lucifer always wears.   Only Lucifer knows what makes it’s Michael, Michael is very closed off and stated it was no one’s business, sort of like Lucifer is now.   It’s broken detective, these are pieces of the stone.” Amenadiel sighed.

“Well you said it was psychosomatic so it’s all in his head, so nothing to worry about.”

“In theory sure, but Michael lost his ring for a day once, when we found him he was a slobbering mess.   Once nightfall came he was afraid of everything, said that things were going to get him.   He couldn’t be calmed and was a minute from pulling every hair from his scalp until Lucy came, but Michael is not going to come down here.”

“So, darkness was Michael’s thing, what is Lucifer’s?” Chloe asked.

“Claustrophobia,” Maze added.

 

**End Notes: Okay I know that I had promised to have this story finished by now, but it’s taken over and it’s going to be four chapters instead of three.  I wanted to take the time to explain why the devil would be claustrophobic.  I didn’t want it to be like the episode Monday why we don’t see why Lucifer couldn’t escape from the freezer.   I think that he couldn’t escape because Chloe was still in his area.   I mean we know that she had to be pretty close by because of how quick the sinnerman got to the destination where she and Marcus was.   Sure, he probably drove there, but I like to think that he was just taking a stroll there.   Remember comments are love, and I hope the person I’m making this for is still enjoying it.**

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Author’s Notes: Okay so I was watching Modern Family and their daughter is ten on that show now, and then when I think of Trixie and the fact that the actress Is ten now that to me seems like they are still trying to keep her in the state of like a five-year-old.   I even did it myself at the beginning of this story, but I need Trixie to up her game.   She’s gotta be there for Lucifer because he’s about to be taken to a dark place I think and he’s going to need some Decker loving.   This chapter is going to be a little shorter than the last because it was going to be a part of the last one, but I thought it was going a bit long.   I will see you on the on the other side of the notes and we’ll see if everything went as planned.**

**Chapter 3: I Am Calm!**

It didn’t look like anyone was coming back anytime soon and it was time to act.    He couldn’t’ just sit there and wait for them to come and kill them.     He had to find a way to gets Chloe’s spawn out of there.    Sure, things were going to be a little tricky, since she in fact was her mother’s daughter in every way, and he was not going to be able to go full devil, but he could get her out of there.   He had to, he would do it with his dying breath.

“What are we looking for?”  Trixie asked.

“We are looking for some opening of some kind.    It doesn’t have to be very big, I still have my strength.   It might be a little difficult with the hand, but I might be able to pry it open so that you can get out.”

“I can’t leave you here Lucifer, you’re hurt.” She explained.

He took the time to look at his hand, and it was pretty swollen, that was because he had at least three broken fingers.   His hand was clearly broken.   He would be fine just as soon as she left, he would heal and then he’d make them pay and everything would be okay.   He just had to….

“Oh, my.” He spoke out loud.

Trixie noticed the moment he went still.   He had been extremely chatty the last hour or so.   He was so hellbent on her leaving him there.    Sure, it made perfect sense, but she couldn’t just leave him there.   Could she?     She had been rescued by him for to long it was time for her to do some rescuing.    Maze had been teaching her how to take care of herself, and she was more than ready to put up a fight.   Now though, something was wrong, why was he staring at his hand.

“Lucifer what’s the matter?” she questioned.

 

*BOXED*

They were back at their apartment to meet with Dan and everyone to see if they had come up with anything.   No one had called which was making her more and more worried.   Maze and Amenadiel were still very quiet.

“How bad does he get?”” Chloe asked Maze finally.

“He’s fine as long as he has his ring.   He wears it all the time, it’s a part of him and sometimes he can even go a day without wearing it and not even know.   So, the thing lets not panic.   He may not even know.” She told her trying to be reassuring.

“That was just the biggest line of malarkey that I have ever heard in my life.   I don’t know what’s happening to my daughter right now, and they are together.   Is he a second danger that she has to be aware of, that we should be aware of, I need to know.”

“Oh I think that we are giving off the wrong emotion.    It's not afraid that she should be, he goes to crumble.    Where when Michael shows rage, and destruction when he doesn’t have that little piece of Lucifer to keep him going, lucifer shuts down and is almost afraid of everything.   He gets scared and paranoid.   Trixie will be the one who will have to take care of him.”

“Oh.” Was all she could reply.

 

*BOXED*

He knew someone was calling his name.    He knew that, but they were bigger problems right now.   It was gone, it was broken.    All the eons that had gone by and he had never taken it off, he was left for dead in the middle of a desert and it was never taken off.   Now all that remained was a sliver of his brother, a sliver of him and that wasn’t enough.    He couldn’t breathe, and the room when did it get this small.     What was that sound?   What was that in the corner?    Nothing would ever be the same, Michael didn’t even like him anymore.   He would never repair the ring, he would never want to.   He had betrayed them, and been kicked out.    He had the spawn, could she see?    What was that mark on his hand?   Was it red, did he get his face back?

“Lucifer!” Trixie shouted.

She knew what was happening.   Her abuela had gotten this way once when they got trapped in an elevator.   She had told her not to tell her dad, but she said it was because she couldn’t be boxed in.    The thing was this wasn’t an elevator.   They had plenty of room, it was all in his head.

“Lucifer, you’re fine.   See there’s plenty of space.   You have to calm down, take a deep breath.” She smiled taking a deep breath.    You have to calm down everything is okay.” She told him doing her best to be brave.   She could help him, she could do this.

Just as she thought she had finally gotten him to calm down, there was a loud bang outside.

“What the hell was that?” he practically shrieked.

She had no idea how she was going to keep him together after that, truth be told her own heart seemed as if it was beating outta of her chest.   Then there was a loud whoosh, and she was encased in a cocoon.

“Oh my God Lucifer, you have wings!” she’s squealed.

 

**End Notes: This story is trying to get the best of me, but I will not let it win.  I will complete this.   I hope you guys are still liking it.   Remember comments are love, who’s ready for Christmas?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author’s Notes: Someone’s wish is my command.**

**Chapter 4**

It all had happened on it’s on.   One minute they were talking and the next minute they had come out.   Now here he was moments from losing his mind, with his partner's 10-year-old daughter, being shielded from the world by his wings.    HIS FUCKING WINGS!    Yea could things get worse?

Ollie entered the freezer with the burgers that he had got the two occupants and was more than confused when he looked around and didn’t see them.    He quickly looked at the lock and he knew that it hadn’t been tampered with and there was no way that they could’ve gotten out.

“I don’t have time for these games!     I brought you something to eat so come out before it gets cold.” He shouted.

He had a little flashlight with him, so he took it out and began to shine it all around the space.   It was at that moment that he realized that this place was a lot bigger than he thought it was, and that Lucifer guy was huge.   If he was hiding out in here and was conscious, he may not be able to fight him off.    He could hear like a whimpering.    It was freaking him out.

“Where are you?   Why are you making that sound?” he called out the silence.

This is getting ridiculous, he was meant to be back home by now, he didn’t have time for this shit.    He was seriously about to leave but his cell phone rang.

“Hello.” He answered.

“Hey man that precious cargo, what did you do with it?” Zito responded.

“Dammit Zito, you are supposed to be here by now.    I don’t know what the fuck is going on, but I don’t like it.”

“What do you mean?”

“I bought them out here in the middle of nowhere like you suggested, and the only thing big enough for the two of them was this giant freezer.   I tossed them inside.    The guy hurt himself in the accident, and I put him on the cot, but now I can’ find them.”

“What do you mean you can’t find them?    You need to find them.   I just found out that this is a bigger fish than I thought.    I mean I was going to get him for the fact that he’s been banging my girl, but this Lucifer Morningstar is far bigger than I could’ve ever imagined.”

“What do you mean?”

“He’s worth millions.   We’re going to sit on him for awhile and see what we can get.   Stay there until I get there.   Get them some food.    I’m about to make a ransom call and I want them to know that I’m taking good care of them.”

“We have a problem.”

“You just said that you couldn’t find them, what could be worse than that?” Zito asked.

“The Morningstar, he may have broken his hand when I caused their accident.”

“Dammit Ollie make it right!” he shouted hanging up.

Ollie didn’t have time for this shit.   He was supposed to do a small favor, and then he was supposed to be able to drive away from here back to his life and be done with Zito forever.   He was making it harder.   He looked around one more time and still was unable to see where they were hiding.   He would deal with it later.

“I’m going to leave the food and drinks here.    When I come back, I need you to be where I can see you or else.” He shouted to the room.

 

\------Boxed------

They were back at the house and things were still a bit weird.    Maze was worried, it was weird how worried she was, and it was how hard Amenadiel tried to soothe her the more agitated she got.

“Is she okay?” Chloe asked.

“She says something’s wrong.    My brother is agitated and on alert.    She is upset that we came back to see if someone had called.   She felt that she was closer to him out there near the accident than here.   The thing will be better for her when they are reunited.”

Chloe really couldn’t get it.    At times it really was like she and Lucifer were linked, but what did all that mean, and what was the stuff they told her earlier.

“What you told me earlier?    Are you sure Trixie’s safe?”

Chloe didn’t know why, but she really didn’t like the long silence that came with that question.

“Well, is she?” she demanded.

She didn’t like silence and looks.    She didn’t like it one bit.

 

\------BOXED------

They were surrounded by white.   That was the first thing that Trixie noticed one the man left.    She didn’t know what had happened really.   First Lucifer was going into a panic, and she thought that she was going to have to slap him like they do in the movies, but then when he heard that noise he grabbed her and backed back into a corner with her.    She knew that had to hide, and she had told him that needed to hide, and then there was a noise and then she was in all this white.   It looked so soft and she wanted to reach out and touch it, but it was moving.   It was moving, and it was like fur and she knew she was right.    She had said they were, but were they?

“Lucifer you have wings?” this time she questioned.

“Hush child!   We must make sure that he is gone.    We must get outta of here before they come back.”

“Do you think he’s coming back?”

He looked at her and realized that she was so young.   She didn’t know the danger hiding around every corner, she didn’t realize that she was the biggest danger of them all.    He had to keep her calm and stay calm.

“They always come back, and don’t worry I’m going to keep you safe.”

“Are we going to stay in here forever?    Are these really your wings, are you an angel?     You always said that you were the devil and he was an angel.    Does mommy know?”

“No, and you mustn’t tell her.    When I get out of here you have to promise not to tell.”

“You can count on me Lucifer, I can keep a secret.”

 

**End Notes:  It has been ages since I wrote anything on this story, and it took me like four days since the beginning notes.    This is utter garbage in my book, but I always show my work.    It might be awhile before I pick back up with this one.    It’s May and I’m going to try and post something every day.   So readers of my work, what would you like an update of next?**


End file.
